


You promised!

by Iamacarrot



Series: Plot twists [1]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Characters from the show - Freeform, Family Dynamic, I swear, Inspired by The Lion King, M/M, Mother Hen Patryck, Not the people irl, The ending wasn't originally intended, There's also a Tarzan reference in here, Toddler Tord, Use of Paul and Pat, plot twist ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 13:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15097709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamacarrot/pseuds/Iamacarrot
Summary: Paul is a sleepy daddy. Pat is a sweet Papa. Tord is a fussy toddler, and all three of them make an adorable family... until they make promises they can't keep...





	You promised!

Pat sighed as he scrolled through his texts between he and Red Leader, smiling as Paul tightened his grip on his chest. Paul muttered something, which sounded like a question, but Pat passed it off as Paul's normal sleep talking. Paul muttered again, but louder this time, gaining Pat's attention completely. "What is it, hun?" Pat asked. "Mmm mmmm mmmmm mmm?" Paul grumbled, sounding irritated. "I can't understand ya, hun." Pat hummed, checking his phone once more.

"Why are mmmmm mm?" Paul repeated. "Paul, talk like a human." Pat sighed, giggling when Paul licked at his ear. "Why're you up so early?" Paul asked. "Red Leader is texting me." Pat answered. "Answer mmmmm mmmm." Paul groaned, nuzzling into Pat's neck. "Paul. Please. I can't understand-" "He can wait! I wanna sleep with you!" Paul huffed. "You already do." Pat chuckled. "Five more minutes... it's 2:30..." Paul muttered.

Pat rolled his eyes, replying to Red Leader's last text before turning his phone off and settling back into the bed.

"You smell nice~" Paul sighed happily. "Thank you." Pat replied. "I wanna mess up yer hair..." Paul whined, placing his hands in Pat's hair. "Don't mess up my hair! I'll wax your eyebrows!" Pat whined. Paul stuck his tongue out, calming down and humming.

"You need some sleeping pills." Pat sighed. "No I don't." Paul responded, passing out then and there.

"Okay then. I stand corrected." Pat hummed, surprised.

Pat got settled, falling asleep and staying asleep for about another eight hours, lying next to Paul when he woke, humming for about five minutes before he heard a slight whimper, from none other than he and Paul's son, Tord. You see, Paul and Pat had decided that Tord was old enough to have his own room now. He was three years old, and he was incredibly independent. This didn't mean that he didn't want his parents around, it just meant that he wanted a bit more freedom. Such as having his own room, and playing outside for more than five minutes.

The whimper turned into whimpers, which died down about thirty minutes later. About three minutes after that, the whimpers turned into light sobs, and these went on for about another thirty minutes.

"Paul... Paul..." Pat cooed. "Hmm?" Paul grunted. A loud wail then rang throughout the house, which signified that Tord was awake, and that he wanted out of his crib (which Pat kept him in because of a recent report of toddlers getting injured due to falling out of beds). "Your son, is awake~" Pat chuckled.

"Before the bugle sounds, he's YOUR son..." Paul hissed, placing his pillow on his face.

"Paul. Don't act like that. We have an agreement." Pat warned. Paul groaned loudly, he hated when Pat used his "You're disappointing me" voice. "Dada! Daaaaaadaaaaaa!" Tord wailed, having learned Paul and Pat's routine agreement quickly. According to the agreement, every Tuesday, Thursday, and Sunday, Pat would be the one to get Tord ready for the day. Every day that was left, was Paul's.

"Pat, can't we make a exception today?" Paul asked. "You ask me that every day that's yours." Pat pointed out. "But I-" "Get out of this bed before I carry you out of it myself." Pat growled. Paul made no more argument topics, sliding out of bed and getting himself ready, before trudging towards Tord's room.

"Alright sweetie, Dada's here." Paul yawned, heart stopping for a second when he noticed that Tord wasn't in his crib.

"Tord? Tord??? Oh my god. Tord?!" Paul shouted, now fully awake.

Behind him, Tord giggled silently from his perch on his ceiling fan. Tord smirked, growling slightly before pouncing onto Paul's shoulders, barking loudly. "Got ya dada!" Tord giggled. "Oh! You sure did!" Paul laughed, relief in his voice. "Can't you keep from giving me a heart attack for one of my days?" Paul chuckled. "Aww, dada! That's no fun! You take too long to get me on your days!" Tord complained.

"PAUL! WHAT DID YOU DO?!?!?" Pat roared, bursting into Tord's room. "Dada's in trouble~" Tord giggled.

"I didn't do anything! Honestly! Tord just scared me!" Paul explained. Pat glared at Paul, a look that said "Try me. Try to calm me down. I DARE YOU". Paul shrunk down, looking to the floor. "Dada in trouble?" Tord asked, looking at Pat. Pat relaxed his look, sighing as he walked out of the room.

"Papa angry?" Tord asked. "Yeah... Papa angry..." Paul sighed, carrying Tord into the bathroom to get the toddler ready for the day.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tord sniffled as he chewed on a piece of toast that was a part of his breakfast, watching as his fathers ate in silence.

"Are Papa and Dada mad, because of me? Are they getting a diborse?" Tord asked, looking up at Paul and Pat sadly. Both men looked to Tord at that, and then to each other. "No... No, of course not! What brought this on?" Pat asked, picking Tord up and placing the toddler on his lap. "My teacher says, that people who aren't happy in their marebige always got a diborse. She said that they get an un-marebige." Tord whined.

Paul looked to the side, obviously not wanting to be part of the discussion.

"Daddy and Papa are very happy with their marriage, honey. We love each other. We fight, yes, but we love each other, all the time." Pat assured. "Right Paul?" Pat asked, sighing as he saw his sad partner. "Yeah... we do." Paul confirmed, sniffling slightly. Pat stood from his place at the table, walking to Paul and hugging him, kissing his cheek and telling him "I love you" over and over.

"You promise you'll always love your marebige?" Tord asked. "We promise." Pat replied. Paul smiled sadly. "We promise." he sighed.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Paul huffed as he sat in front of the man that used to be his beloved son. The man that used to be a little boy that loved his fathers, that used to love playing in the dirt, and making friends, and just being him.

The man that had put a gun in the hands of Pat. "Shoot him." Tord, or, Red Leader, as he insisted to be called now, ordered.

"I... I can't..." Pat sobbed, gasping as "Red Leader" placed a gun to Paul's head as well. "Do it, or I shoot him, AND you..." Red Leader hissed. Pat sobbed, cocking his gun and placing his finger on the trigger. "Paul, please. Tell me his accusation isn't true..." Pat whimpered. "It is... I couldn't stand him doing all of this. I risked my life to do this. My friends. Our marriage... you..." Paul confessed.

"You were using me? As some cover?!" Pat wailed. "I had to!" Paul shouted back. "I thought you loved me..." Pat whimpered, shaking. "I do! I always did!" Paul shouted, desperately hoping that Pat wasn't assuming what Paul thought he was.

"All of that. Was a lie?" Pat asked, his voice carrying an offended tone. "NO! I loved you! Both of you! I swear, I-" "LOVED?! Meaning you used to!" Pat shouted. "NO! Will you just shut up and listen to me for once?! This is why we considered a divorce in the first place!" Paul shouted, flinching at the sharp gasp he received from Red Leader. "You... what?" he asked, shuddering.

"Nothing! He's lying! He's a traitor, remember?!" Pat gasped, trying to focus the attention back to the original intent.

"You promised! You promised me!" Red Leader roared.

"I promised my SON! YOU aren't the Tord I raised! YOU'RE not my son!" Paul screeched.

"SHUT UP!" Pat roared, pulling the trigger and watching Paul's body fall.

After, Pat sobbed, falling to his knees and leaning onto Paul's body, gasping as he felt a gun pressed against his head. "You promised..." Red Leader sobbed, pulling the trigger and watching Pat's body go limp, pressing the gun to his own head afterwards.

"You dirty liar..." Red Leader sobbed, pulling the trigger one last time and falling to the floor.

They had promised him the impossible.

They'd lied to him.

They'd been traitors...

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry.


End file.
